Golden Sun: Cloak of Shadow
by Dracodraco100
Summary: Set after Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Matthew and friends may have won the battle, but the Tuaparang haven't begun the war. Rated T in case of future themes, but ratings and genres are subject to change.
1. The Beginning

**This story contains spoilers for Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Do not read on if you wish to play the game later on, or if you like stories to make sense. If you did not play and finish Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, this story will make no sense. This story will involve , but only for use as villains.**

**This story is a part of the Golden Sun fandom, and belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. I do not own anything except for my , and those can be given up if necessary. Fun Fact: This disclaimer is actually completely useless.**

Matthew stood speechless in front of his childhood home. He was expecting a happy reunion with Issac and Garet, or perhaps a congratulatory pat on the back. What he did not expect was to be facing the largest psynergy vortex he had ever seen.

"It's huge..." Karis gasped. "I've never seen one this big before."

"The one in Carver's Camp was nothing compared to this." Tyrell said, his voice holding a tint of awe.

Karis nodded. "This must be two or three times as large as that one. Come on. We should go see if Issac and Garet are still inside." The group nodded and turned to face the cabin.

"Not a good idea," A voice remarked.

"Where did that come from?" Karis asked. The group started looking around.

"He's behind us!" Tyrell exclaimed. The group turned to face the end of the bridge.

"Good evening, heroes." A man stood at the end of the bridge, facing the group. His armour seemed to be designed for movement, rather than defence – it appeared to be crafted of leather. It had been dyed mostly dark colours. He carried a katana that seemed to absorb the light around it. A blindfold was bound around his eyes, but he seemed to be fully aware of his surroundings. The most striking feature of his, however, would be the shape of a diamond engraved on his right shoulder.

"Tuaparung," Karis hissed angrily.

"What did you do to our parents?" Tyrell asked angrily. "Never mind, we'll beat the answer out of you!"

Matthew simply glared at the man, and prepared himself for battle, accompanied by Karis and Tyrell.

"As much as the idea of fighting the heroes who fell Blados and Chalis excites me, I suggest that we move away from the vortex. I'm simply a messenger, and an observer." The man noted dryly. "As for your parents, they left before my arrival."

"Why should we trust you?" Tyrell challenged. "How do we know you won't lead us into a trap?"

"I am not Chalis. I have no reason to resort to subterfuge in my dealings. I am simply here to observe, and to give you a warning and message." The man said.

"What are you observing, anyways?" Karis asked.

"If you don't follow, you'll have an unfortunate encounter with it, and I can't guarantee your survival." The man said, leaving the area.

"What do you think, Matthew?" Karis asked. "You're the leader, after all."

Matthew nodded. "We should follow him." Matthew decided.

"Alright," Tyrell shrugged. "You've never led us wrong, after all."

The group turned and hurried across the bridge and down the stairs. Behind them, the vortex shifted.

"Congratulations." The man remarked. "You've survived. Now that we're at a safe distance, why don't we observe this event together?"

"What's this event you've been talking about?" Karis asked suspiciously. "How do we know it won't attack us?"

"How would you even observe it?" Tyrell questioned. "I mean, you're wearing a blindfold."

"As for the event, if you get caught in it, I die as well. As for Tyrell's question, there are senses beyond sight." The man answered. "Now quiet. The event is starting."

The man turned and faced the vortex. The rest of the group followed suit.

The psynergy vortex shifted, then it pulsed. In an instant, the vortex had consumed the entirety of the cabin. Mere moments afterwards, the vortex pulsed once more and receded. Everything the vortex had touched had been obliterated.

"Perfect," The man noted. "Everything went as expected."

"What do you mean everything went as expected!" Tyrell bristled. "I liked that house! We had a lot of memories in there!"

"Calm down, Tyrell!" Karis snapped, turning to the man. "Why were you observing that?" Karis questioned, suspicious. "I doubt the Tuaparung sent you here to observe the sights."

"You'll learn that soon enough," the man said, shrugging. "Or maybe not, depending on if you survive."

The man turned to leave before pausing. "Ah, my apologies. I had never introduced myself, had I?" He asked. "You may call me Penta. I'm sure you would like to hear my message, however."

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"If you want revenge, start by going to Yamata." Penta said, walking down the stairs.

"So that's it?" Tyrell asked. "We're just going to let him leave after he destroyed our home?"

"I'm as unhappy as you are, Tyrell, but his message sounded important." Karis sighed. "Let's go see what's in Yamata, then."

"We should meet up with Eoleo on the way. He's probably itching for some more revenge, and we'll need a ship." Tyrell pointed out.

"Right." Matthew agreed.

"It's decided then." Karis smiled. "On to our next adventure!"

The group nodded, and began the long trek to Champa.

"Oi! We're nearly to Yamata, kiddo." Eoleo yelled, waking Himi.

"Thank you for returning me to Yamata, Eoleo." Himi said, bowing. "You did not need to go out of your way to help me."

"Stop with the formality, kid." Eoleo said, rolling his eyes. "I relied on your help to take down a giant chaos beast, you can ask me for a favour anytime." Eoleo gave a fond glace at the ocean. "'Sides, I plan to live my life on the seas, just like Dad."

"I am sure he is proud of you." Himi reassured.

"I hope so." Eoleo sighed. "Anyways, here's the coast now."

"Thank you, Eoleo." Himi repeated. "Would you come with me to Yamata? Papa and Mum would certainly be pleased to see you. You are a hero, after all."

"Sure, why not?" Eoleo shrugged. "It's not like I've got much else to do."

"Here we are." Eoleo said, gazing at the village.

"Indeed." Himi replied. "Let us hurry to the palace."

The two hurried across the town and entered the palace.

"Papa!" Himi called out. "We have returned."

Susa walked out from his room. "Himi? Could that be you?" He asked. Upon seeing Himi, his face lit up. "Himi, my precious daughter! You have returned, and with such fire in your eyes! Kushinada will surely be proud of how much you have grown."

"Thank you, Papa." Himi answered. "I look forwards to reuniting with Mum, myself. It has been too long since we have met. However, I could not have done it without the help of my friends."

"Of course, my daughter." At this, Susa looked upwards at Eoleo. "I thank you for protecting my daughter." Susa said, bowing.

"More often then not, your daughter was the one protecting us." Eoleo responded. "We just repaid the favour."

"And such a repayment it was." Susa answered. "Regardless of the circumstances, I thank you."

Come, let us announce your arrival to Kushinada. She will surely be pleased." Susa said, turning to Himi.

Himi and Susa smiled at each other and went to surprise Kushinada.

"I guess I'm unneeded here," Eoleo chuckled to himself. "Time to set sail, then." He decided, leaving the palace.

"Please, let my son and daughter be safe." Kushinada prayed. "Ancestors, please protect my Takeru and Himi. Keep them safe from harm. Harae tamai kiyome tamae mamori tamai  
>Sakiwae tamae terashi tamai michibiki tamae." She finished.<p>

"Kushinada!" Susa called, entering the room. "Ah, you're awake." He said, beaming.

"Susa?" Kushinada questioned. "What has happened? I have not seen you smile as happily since you and the Warriors of Vale slayed the Great Serpent."

"The ancestors have heeded our prayers, Kushinada." Susa grinned.

"Wha-" Kushinada started before trailing off.

"I have returned, Mum." Himi said.

"Himi..." Kushinada breathed. "You are alive? I had thought you had perished in the eclipse."

"I am home, Mum." Himi smiled. She began to hug Kushinada, but was interrupted by the sound of a door crashing open. Startled, Himi and her parents turned towards the door.

"Sorry 'bout ruining the moment." Eoleo said. "Himi, the Tuaparung are here."

**Author's Notes:**

**Just basic plot setup for now. If you notice anything out of character, feel free to mention it in a review. If there's anything you'd like to see more, then please mention it in a review. In general, if there's anything you'd like to note, then mention it in a review. **

**I wasn't sure what Himi would call her mother – she calls her father "Papa", but "Mama" doesn't seem to quite work. "Mum" also seems a bit off, but I'm going with that unless anyone has any better ideas. If you've got any ideas related to character speech style, then be sure to speak up, please.**


	2. Yamata

**This story is a part of the Golden Sun fandom, and belongs to Nintendo and Camelot. I do not own the Golden Sun franchise.**

* * *

><p>It stalked it's prey. It was an apex predator, a beautiful, yet grotesque creation honed through sheer psynergy. Once, it was naught but a lowly scavenger, one who scampered in the shadows and only ate what it's betters slayed. It was given meaning by a shining stone it had found years ago, and it rose to become powerful itself. The enemies had slain his brothers and sisters, but it would avenge them. It leaped out of the bushes with a roar promising vengeance-<p>

Only to be immediately impaled by Tyrell's sword.

"That has to have been the fiftieth monster I killed," Tyrell complained. "At this rate, my sword will disintegrate before we reach Champa."

"Stop complaining, Tyrell." Karis replied, rolling her eyes. "We're almost at Champa anyways." She grinned, turning to Matthew. "Look's like we're meeting back up with Eoleo, then. It's only been half a week, but it seems like it's been so much longer. Doesn't it seem like it's been forever to you, Matthew?"

"Yeah." Matthew answered. "I wonder how Eoleo is doing."

Tyrell snorted. "Knowing Eoleo, he's probably in the middle of the sea by now." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Tyrell does have a good point, as much as I hate to admit it." Karis said thoughtfully.

"H-Hey!" Tyrell spluttered. "What do you mean by that!"

"What do we do if Eoleo's already set sail?" Karis wondered, ignoring Tyrell's objections. "Got any ideas, Matthew?"

Matthew began thinking, only to be interrupted by Tyrell.

"So?" he asked. "We're the sons of the Warriors of Vale, and we saved the world, and them. We could probably find someone to ferry us over."

Karis paused. "Okay, this is getting weird. Tyrell, making two good points in a row? Next thing we know, he'll start acting like a grown up and stop complaining all the time."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Tyrell frowned, turning to Matthew. "Come on, Matthew, you know me best. Give your old friend some help here."

"Yeah, Tyrell might have his moments, but he's a good guy." Matthew said. Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on Matthew's face. "Keep that up, and you might outdo Kraden's pigeon."

"Everyone's against me..." Tyrell sulked as Matthew and Karis laughed.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Tyrell sighed. "Good ol' Champa. It's nice to finally arrive after travelling across the continent. Now all we have to do is find Eoleo."<p>

"Yeah." Nodded Matthew. "Let's do this, then. This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

><p>"Look, it's Obaba!" Tyrell said. He turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go ask her if Eoleo's here." The group began climbing up to the forge.<p>

"Hello, Obaba." Matthew said.

"Ah, Matthew." Obaba said. "Come back at last, eh... I was wondering when you would return for it."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Karis, confused.

"Have you already forgotten?" Obaba asked. "You gave me an ingot of Orihalcon a few days ago... is your memory out matched by my ancient mind?"

"Now I remember!" Karis realized. "We gave the bar to Obaba, but we left for the Endless Wall before coming back."

"Good... looks like your mind will last you yet." Obaba said. "Enough of that... come inside, and I will give you the item." Without further discussion, Obaba headed inside the fortress. Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell followed.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Obaba said, hefting a shield out of the corner. The shield was silver coloured, and had four jewels pointing inwards imbedded in each of the corners. Each jewel was a different colour, representing each of the different elements.<p>

"A shield, huh." Tyrell said. He glanced at Matthew and Karis. "Karis prefers gloves, and you got the last shield, so I'll be taking this one then." Tyrell said, removing his old shield and hefting up the new one. "Nice enough, I suppose." he remarked.

"Now then... if you did not come for the shield, why are you here?" Obaba questioned.

"Obaba, do you know where Eoleo is?" Karis asked. "We need him to sail us someplace."

"Another adventure so soon?" Obaba sighed. "These old bones can barely keep up... Eoleo wouldn't be here. Try asking around at that camp the others set up."

"The camp, huh." Tyrell sighed. "Time to get moving again, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Geez..." Tyrell said, frustrated. "Looks like Eoleo's set sail. Looks like we'll have to find another way over."<p>

"Yeah." Matthew sighed. Just then, a frantic looking man ran up to the group.

"You three are the ones that stopped the Grave Eclipse, right?" He asked.

"Yes, that's us." Karis replied. "What's wrong?"

"Please, I need your help." The man begged. "My sister's leg is hurt, and I don't know what to do."

"Alright." Karis said. "Where's your sister right now?"

"She's at the inn. Here, follow me." The man said, running off with Karis in close pursuit.

"And Karis takes over again." Sighed Tyrell. "I knew it was too good to last. Come on, Matthew, let's follow her."

"Right." Matthew replied, chasing after Karis.

* * *

><p>"It hurts..." She whimpered.<p>

"Kita? Kita!" A faint voice drifted to her ears.

"Brother? Brother, is that you?" She cried out.

"Kita! Kita, hold on. I've found someone to help you!" Her brother shouted. "Please, hold on!"

"Brother always comes through..." She giggled to herself quietly. "Surely a little rest wouldn't hurt?" She closed her eyes.

"Kita!" The man shouted. "Kita, are you okay? Kita, please wake up. Kita! Please, is she..." He turned and asked Karis timidly. Karis approached the girl and began to use her magic.

"How is she?" The man asked quietly.

"She's just asleep, but her leg bone snapped in half." Karis replied. "I fixed it, but it'll be a while before she wakes up."

"Thank you." The man said, noticeably sagging with relief.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Karis asked.

"It's no problem at all." The man reassured her. "We were sailing from Okta Island when we were set upon by monsters. We managed to fend them off, but Kita here broke her leg when she slipped."

"If you don't mind, who are you?" Karis asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" The man realized. "My name is Minan, and I am a traveller. This is my sister, Kita."

"If you sailed here from Okta Island, does that mean you have a boat?" Karis questioned.

"Why yes it does." Minan answered. "Do you need to sail somewhere?"

"Yes. If it's not too much trouble, could we sail on your boat?" Karis asked.

"Alright. You helped my sister, so I'll help you." Minan replied. "Where do you need to go?"

"We need to sail for Yamata." Karis said. Matthew and Tyrell finally arrived, stopping behind Karis.

"What did we miss?" Asked Tyrell.

* * *

><p>"We can't go on like this." Eoleo said grimly. He was surrounded by Susa, Kushinada and Himi. "We're taking heavy losses, but every time one of theirs goes down, another replaces him. Himi and I can take out quite a few by ourselves, but we can't take on the entire army with just the two of us."<p>

"We have to do something!" Kushinada shouted. Then, she blushed. "My apologies for the outburst, but we have to save our home."

"Of course, Kushinada." Susa said, reassuring her. He turned to Eoleo. "What can we do to stop them?"

"To be honest, right now I'm having trouble thinking of how to survive." Eoleo said grimly.

"Oh." Susa blinked. "That bad?"

Eoleo shook his head. "Worse. The Tuaparang aren't exactly the type to take prisoners, if you get what I mean, and there a lot of them. They're good soldiers as well, just not up to hero standards." Eoleo sighed. "We might not be able to stop them."

"We have to do something." Susa said grimly. He got up. "I'm headed out."

"Susa, you mustn't!" Kushinada exclaimed. "They'll kill you!"

"If I remain here, we all die." Susa said. He bent over and kissed Kushinada. "You go on ahead, Kushinada. I'll catch up to you."

"You won't be alone." Eoleo said, stepping forwards. "Might as well go out with a bang."

"I shall assist." Himi said.

"Himi..." Kushinada whispered. "Himi, Kushinada, Eoleo, stay safe. I only wish that I could fight along with you."

"Go, Kushinada. Please escape, so that Yamata will live on." Without further conversation, Himi, Eoleo, and Susa ran out. Kushinada looked at them for a moment, then ran out.

* * *

><p>"We've been cornered like a pack of rats." Eoleo spat. The group had been pushed to a cliff. Behind them was open sea, while in front of them was a sea of Tuaparang. "Come on, it's time to make a show."<p>

"Does a show, not require a villain? In that case, I would gladly play the part." A young woman stepped out from among the Tuaparang. She wore pure white, and despite the hot weather, was dressed for the snow. Despite the overdressing, she seemed to be perfectly cool.

"You're the leader of these Tuaparang?" Eoleo asked hostilely.

"I am the commander, but I suppose for my part I could be a leader, the ruler of these underlings," The woman laughed, ignoring the hostile looks directed at her. "I am Funyn, the cold blooded queen."

"Give us one reason we shouldn't kill you where you stand." Eoleo glared.

"One? How perfect!" Funyn smiled. She clapped her hands, and someone was hauled beside her."

"Kushinada!" Susa exclaimed in shock.

"Susa!" Kushinada cried, trying to get free. "I'm sorry, they caught me while I was trying to leave."

"There are no paths out of this island." Funyn laughed. "We have covered every exit." Suddenly, a faint sound of earth rumbling sounded.

"Oh?" Funyn smiled, "What an interesting development." Funyn jumped to the side, just as a pillar of rock obliterated the man holding Kushinada. Kushinada instantly ran to join Susa.

"Awake at last, dear Uzume?" Funyn asked.

"Stay away from my brother and sister." A stone idol broadcast. The idol spun to the left, and a fissure opened up, obliterating a platoon of Tuaparang.

"Sorry, no can do." Funyn replied cheerfully. "You!" She directed a group of Tuaparang. "Go execute objective Medea!" The group saluted and began running off.

"Stop." Uzume telepathed. She followed this up by spinning to the right and firing a pillar of rock at the group.

"De~nied." Funyn sang, freezing the rock and shattering it. The idol stopped dancing momentarily.

"What are you." Uzume questioned. "You could have obliterated this entire island instead of taking these losses. What's your plan, monster?"

"Monster? How harsh." Funyn laughed.

"What is your plan?" Uzume asked angrily.

"Nope~" Funyn sang. "That would be telling, and if everyone did that, life would be boring." Suddenly, her eyes focused on the sea. "Ah, it appears a gift has arrived." Instantly, she waved and covered herself with a shield of ice. The next moment, an enormous lightning bolt struck, felling every Tuaparang in a 50 foot radius.

"What in the world..." Uzume asked.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tyrell, charge faster!" Karis shouted.<p>

"I'm not used to shooting long distances..." Tyrell complained.

"Zip it and fire, hothead!" Karis retorted.

"Fine, fine." Grumbling under his breath, Tyrell fired a beam of pure heat at the island.

"Watch it!" Karis snapped. "You nearly hit Himi with that shot!"

"Sorry I can't aim at things I can barely see!" Tyrell groaned. "How do you even see anything at this distance?"

"Wind psynergy." Karis replied vaguely. "Matthew, fire the grip!"

Obliging, Matthew launched a grip, but it sailed past the battle.

"12.5 centimetres to the left!" Karis shouted, launching a tempest at the battlefield.

"That didn't answer my question." Tyrell complained, creating a supernova in the middle of the Tuaparang battlefield.

"You can complain after the battle, Tyrell!" Karis said, frustrated. "Matthew, fire!"

Matthew fired another grip, but this time, his aim was true. The hand enveloped Eoleo and the group, pulling them to the boat.

"Get up and help!" Karis said. "We're going to drive these guys clear back home!"

"Yeah!" Eoleo said. "The cavalry's here! Let's turn the tide!"

"Indeed." Himi said. "Our chances of success have been raised considerably."

"It's time to drive the Tuaparang off of our home, right Kushinada?" Susa declared. There was no answer. "Kushinada?" He turned to see Kushinada staring at the horizon. "Kushinada, what are you doing?"

"Himi, my child," Kushinada began, "did you include that in your chances of success?"

The group turned, and beheld an enormous airship.

"What in the world..." Tyrell breathed.

"It's huge..." Karis said, stunned.

"Huge?" Eoleo said. "It's enormous."

"Can we destroy that?" Matthew asked.

"Our chances of success have dropped dramatically." Himi announced.

"Right." Matthew said, snapping out of it. "We're not going to destroy it by standing around."

"Matthew's right." Karis said. "Let's all fire on three. Three... Two... One... Fire!"

A volcano rose from the sea, and belched fire at the airship. At the same time, a lightning bolt crashed down, causing an explosion of sparks. Soon afterwards, a hole opened up in the volcano and an enormous beam of Venus energy spewed out. The beam was followed by a dragon rising out of the crack and firing a shockwave at the airship. Eoleo raised his arms and launched a serpent of fire at the airship. A wave of dust radiated.

"Did we get it?" Tyrell asked.

"I'm not seeing anything falling." Eoleo said gravely.

Sure enough, when the dust cleared, the airship was still hovering without a scratch.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you." Tyrell said.

"Don't give up so easily!" Karis snapped. "Maybe it doesn't have weapons?" She suggested hopefully.

A cannon started lowering out of the bottom of the airship.

"Maybe they'll run out of power?" Karis continued hopefully.

The beam started charging up.

"Get us out of the way, Minan!" Tyrell shouted.

The ship began to turn to the right.

"Maybe it's tightly focused and will just miss us." Karis said, hopeful.

The cannon fired, causing an explosion and nearly upending the ship.

"Maybe you should stop being positive." Eoleo suggested while the rest of the group spat out water.

"Right, we're getting out of here." Karis declared, summoning a tempest and launching it at the island. The force of the wind blasted the ship out to sea.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Matthew demanded.

"We're safe now, at least." Karis said. "Look, the airship's not following us!"

"Of course it wouldn't." Eoleo said bitterly. "We're not exactly a threat to it, are we?"

"That's its mistake." Tyrell declared. "Let's get the old gang back together."

"We have no idea where Reif is, and Sveta and Amiti are busy ruling their countries." Karis pointed out. "What makes you think they'll help us?"

"Because the Tuaparang have declared war on the entirety of Weyard."

* * *

><p>"Queen Sveta!" A man shouted, rushing into the throne room.<p>

"Please, calm down." Sveta said to the man. "First, who are you, and what news do you bring?"

The man took a deep breath and continued. "My name is Natsu. I have come to tell you that the island of Nihan has been conquered by the Tuaparang."

Immediately, the throne room burst into chatter.

"Quiet, please." Sveta called. The room instantly quieted down. "What proof do you bring of this alleged transgression? In my encounters with them, they seemed to be a more manipulative type. They do not seem like they would commit to open warfare."

"It's true, I swear." Natsu said. "They've decimated Yamata City."

Again, the advisers began to discuss the topic.

"If what you say is correct," Sveta began, then you have done us a great service by telling us. "Did you manage to see what forces they had marshaled in the city?"

"I'm afraid not, Queen Sveta." Natsu replied. "There was an enormous airship patrolling the area, and it would have chased down anything in sight of the island."

Sveta furrowed her brow. "If that is so, then how did you manage to confirm the decimation of Yamata City?"

Natsu froze. "Well, I suppose I never was any good at talking." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he burst into flames, scattering ash around the room.

"What in the..." Sveta asked, stunned.

The ash formed behind her, reforming Natsu. "Sorry there, Queen Sveta, but I'll need you to sleep for a while." He said, plunging a dagger into her back. Sveta instantly collapsed.

The room was quiet for a moment, then the screaming began.

"Scream all you want," Natsu said flippantly. "Let's see how well you fare against the airship."

* * *

><p>Uzume spun out of the way of a bolt and sent a pillar of rock towards the direction it came from. She was rewarded with a scream. Another bolt came her way, and she dodged and fired. A third bolt came careening towards her. She tried to send a spike of rock at the direction it came from, but failed.<p>

The arrow struck her, piercing through the stone of the idol, and knocking her down. Pain exploded in her head, preventing her from getting up.

"Ah, looks like my cavalry came through~" Funyn laughed.

Uzume tried to access her psynergy but found she had no access to it at all.

"What have you done?" Uzume croaked.

"Gaia rock has been destroyed. A fitting deed for a villain, wouldn't you say?" Funyn gloated.

Uzume's head spun. If Gaia rock was destroyed, she was helpless. She couldn't fight. She was at the mercy of her captors.

"You know..." Funyn began, "We had thought that Gaia rock was what let you bind with the idol. It appears not though." Funyn's smile spread across her face. "I know! First, I'll dissect the idol, then you. Don't worry, though. It'll be fun!"

Uzume's screams echoed through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tuaparang declare war, and a couple new characters are introduced. Each O.C will likely be important in some way. There's a certain aspect of each of them that will show their upcoming roles. If you find them, then congratulations. <strong>


End file.
